


Birthday Boy

by doctor_bitchcraftt, Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [22]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Danny can’t wait to find out what his surprise present is, Bonnie has birthday plans to take care of, and Roy’s in Toronto.  Supposedly.Anon request for some birthday smut.Cuddles in chapter one by doctor_bitchcraftt, smut in chapters two and three by Miss Alyssa ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Miss alyssa I know you are in the midst of the epic and angsty sex on the beach but fancy writing some smut for adores bday?? I totally see Roy going all out...”

“Mom...?”

Danny blinked in surprise when Bonnie met him at the door, keys and sunglasses in hand. She propped the other hand on her hip, surveying him from head to toe with a mother’s eye.

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing?”

Her arched brow meant she didn’t believe him at all, moving her hand to the doorframe and effectively blocking him from ducking into the house around her.

”Dan.”

”Just. Bianca hasn’t like texted or called and she always does the day before.”

“I’m sure Bianca’s got a good reason.”

”But she _always_ does, Mom. What if she’s mad at me for not-“

Instead of commiserating, Bonnie kissed his cheek, then breezed past and made it halfway down the driveway before Danny’s brain caught up.

”Mom!”

Bonnie paused with the car door open, waving her hand at the house in a shooing motion.

”I’ve got things to do before your birthday, baby. One of your presents arrived early though, it’s upstairs on your bed. I’ll be back in a couple of hours, so you better clean up any mess before that.”

The car door closed and Danny turned back to the house, unable to quite place the expression on her face. Somewhere between a knowing smirk and affectionate indulgence. Either way, he hadn’t been expecting anything out of the ordinary and couldn’t imagine what the surprise was. 

Humming, he locked the front door and kicked off his shoes, heading directly upstairs. The door to his room was closed, and he bounced on his toes in excitement before reaching for the handle. Bonnie never let him open gifts early on his birthday no matter how much he begged (completely immune to the pleading eyes that worked on everyone else), so this was obviously going to be good.

Opening the door slowly to savor the anticipation, his mouth fell open in shock. Instead of a bag or box, the surprise lounging on his bed set his phone down and grinned.

”Happy birthday, pussyface.”

”B!”

Danny dropped his backpack and nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste to cross the room. He righted himself by grabbing the dresser, then continued, not stopping until he lifted Roy completely off the bed in the tightest hug he could manage.

“Whoa, hey...careful, I’m old,” he laughed into Danny’s hair as he buried his face in Roy’s neck.

”Shut up, bitch,” came the muffled order, “I’m having my moment.” 

Turning, he dropped them both into the desk chair, ignoring the way it creaked under their combined weight. He tugged until Roy was snugly on his lap, wrapping his arms around him again the moment his elbows were out of the way.

”You’re supposed to be on tour! How the- what are you even...?”

Recently plumped lips curved into a wicked smile. 

“Took the day off, couldn’t let you turn thirty without celebrating. Early, but still.”

Understanding dawned on Danny’s face.

”Mom said she’d be back in...oh. Ohhhh. Wait, did she know?”

Roy settled more comfortably against his shoulder. 

“Considering she’s the one that let me in, I’d say yes.”

”You know what I meant. Did you guys have this planned?”

”Nope. But I’m glad your mom didn’t have my head for disrupting her party planning.”

”Nahhh. Mom really likes you, so...”

Fingers crept under the sides of his torn shirt, scratching gently, and he nuzzled at Roy’s cheek in response.

“We really gonna talk about Bonnie now?”

Danny shrugged, wiggling his torso in a hint for Roy’s hand to move over his back.

”Pry not. Are you gonna-“

He felt the suppressed yawn, spying just a hint of it caught in a dimple as Roy pressed his lips together.

”B...” Danny paused, finally seeing the dark circles under his eyes, “it’s like, six hours from Toronto.”

”It is.”

”You can’t stay.”

It wasn’t a question, but he shook his head anyway. 

“My flight out’s at eleven.”

Danny did his best to control his expression, but he could feel the pout forming. He ought to be happy enough that Roy was here, and not complain that they only had a couple of hours.

”Hey,” Roy’s voice brought him back, hand seeking his out, “it’s not that bad. I wasn’t gonna get to see you at all, but I got Jamie to move some things around.”

He dropped his head back onto Danny’s shoulder, unabashedly snuggling (it made sense - Bianca didn’t get to do much cuddling besides hugging her fans). 

“It’s your birthday, pussyface. What do you wanna do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this before Danny posted that he was in New York, so...

He felt Danny tense underneath him for a few seconds before relaxing again, and smiled into his hair. There was an obvious answer, but it wouldn’t hurt to be sure. Roy shifted his weight subtly, enough to press his ass firmly against Danny’s crotch. The resulting hum of interest accompanied a less-than-subtle thrust upwards. He wasn’t noticeably hard, but it probably wouldn’t take much.

Danny’s hair smelled like incense and smoke as he nosed it out of the way in search of one of his favorite places. Anywhere on Danny’s neck was sensitive, but Roy’s goal was a particular spot just in front of his left ear on the underside of his jaw. The close-mouthed caress of lips feathered over the skin caused a full-body shiver, followed by a noise of protest when he straightened to make eye contact.

”Yeah?”

”Yeah. Duh.”

They met halfway, mouths fitting together with the familiarity of hundreds (thousands?) of other kisses. 

There were kisses hello and goodbye, a peck of acknowledgement on the cheek. The goodnight kiss when they shared a bed, Roy’s lips on Danny’s temple before settling on the pillow together. Quick kisses when they were both in drag, Bianca fastidiously avoiding spoiling her paint. Open-mouthed kisses in the shower or next to a hotel bed, sensual and intense as their tongues teased each other. Hard, rough things that barely qualified as kisses while they fucked, all teeth and bitten-off moans. Panting into each other’s mouth on the edge of orgasm, forgetting how to kiss but needing to be in contact everywhere possible.

This one was the kind they shared on the couch watching a movie or in the dressing room before everyone else arrived, unhurried and undemanding. Danny sucked his bottom lip, sighing in content. Their mouths separated a moment later, Roy nudging their foreheads together.

”Missed you.”

Danny’s smile lit up his entire face (he made a mental note to tease him about cosmetic procedures later). 

“Yeah?”

”Yeah.”

Balancing against Danny’s shoulders, he twisted in the limited space between the arms of the chair until he was straddling one thigh. When he leaned down for another kiss, he deliberately nudged his knee against the growing bulge in Danny’s loose pants. 

“Want me to do something about that?”

In response, Danny tapped his hip until he sat up, shimmying out of his pants and managing to keep Roy on his lap while he did so. The bright turquoise thong stretched over his half-hard dick, nearly peeking out from the side. He smelled like sweat and musk and so very _Danny_ that it was all Roy could do to keep from burying his face in his crotch. 

Instead, he traced a finger down his chest, followed the trail of hair arrowing down from navel to groin. When he reached the dark curls visible at the waistband, he stopped.

And waited.

Danny squirmed as Roy moved to straddle both of his legs, sitting down and preventing him from thrusting upwards into the hand hovering half an inch away from where he wanted it. Roy’s other hand was planted firmly on his chest to keep him from leaning forwards either, and he breathed out a whine of frustration.

”C’mon, quit teasing.”

Roy fanned his fingers out, thumb flicking over a nipple and the downy hairs surrounding it.

”Just enjoying the view.”

It was his turn to shiver when Danny’s hands stole under his shirt, caressing his sides and tracing the V-line where it disappeared into his leggings. 

“Do I get to touch you? Or is this gonna be one of those ‘no, I wanna do this for you’ things?”

Danny really was a wicked mimic when he tried, and Roy laughed as he reproduced his own nasal clipped vowels.

”It’s your birthday present, go ahead.”

”You should give me what I want then.”

Teasing Danny only worked if they both wanted it, and it had honestly been long enough since he’d been able to touch that denying it wasn’t as enjoyable as it could be. He palmed the clothed erection firmly, squeezing the shaft and sliding further down to cup Danny’s balls.

“You can have whatever you want,” he murmured, lips brushing against the shell of his ear, “however you want me. Just- I’m not really up for bottoming tonight.”

He watched Danny’s face for signs of discontent. Normally he’d be willing, particularly on a special occasion, but a day of travel and a show tomorrow night meant he couldn’t indulge. Danny’s eyes had slipped half closed in pleasure, and opened again lazily. He didn’t seem too disappointed.

”S’okay baby. Got some ass the other day, so...”

”Oh yeah?”

”Mmmhmm. Not as good as yours.”

Danny pulled the hand off his chest, using the grip on his wrist to reel him in. He moaned into the kiss as Roy massaged the head of his cock, scraping his teeth over Roy’s lip. 

”Off,” Danny tugged at the hem of Roy’s shirt, “Wanna touch you.”

The shirt landed on the floor with Danny’s pants. He had to stand to get out of the leggings and briefs, but they soon joined the pile of clothes and he returned nude to Danny’s lap. 

“Hi.”

”Hi yourself.”

Danny reached down to pull at the elastic, growling in frustration until Roy stilled his impatient fingers, dragging the thong down to his knees. Without further preamble, Roy licked his palm and set to work on the straining erection pointing his direction. He swallowed Danny’s moans greedily, his own arousal growing.

Something bumped against his chest, and the pleasured whines increased in volume. Glancing down, he found Danny playing with his own nipples, plucking them into stiff peaks. The pace of his strokes slowed as he watched, distracted by the sight of tattooed fingers pinching and rolling the swollen nubs.

“Love when you touch yourself. Fuckin’ hot.”

Abandoning his nipples with a last flick, Danny attached both hands to Roy’s hips instead. 

“Rather touch you though.”

As he spoke, one hand slipped down, wrapping around Roy’s hardening cock. It was his turn to whimper as skilled fingers danced over his shaft, thumb swiping at the head in circles. He rewarded Danny by bending to lick and suck at his nipples, hand picking up speed as his cock grew slick.

Roy lost himself in the give and receive for a while, licking his way back into Danny’s mouth. He rubbed his palm repeatedly over the leaking tip of Danny’s cock and followed it with fondling his balls, reveling in the breathy whines it provoked. The kisses turned messy, wet and hungry, as Danny gave as good as he got, using both hands to stroke and squeeze.

“Fuck,” Danny gasped out as a fingertip pressed firmly over his slit, “fucking...don’t stop.”

“So hard for me, angel.”

”Been- mmmmmmm...fuck, jerking off thinking bout you.”

”Gonna let me... fuck yeah, like that...let me watch next time? I wanna come with you.”

Danny’s eyes were on the verge of slipping shut, dazed with arousal. 

”Yeah...I’ll- Can watch me fuck my ass with a dildo. Pretend it’s you.” 

It wasn’t their usual dirty talk, but arousing in its own way. FaceTime mutual masturbation was more rare than either of them probably wanted, challenging to manage multiple time zones and Bianca’s packed schedule. He had more than enough videos of Danny getting himself off (including one in Roy’s bed at home), but it was different when they were actually doing it in real time.

”Wanna watch you play with your hole, you gonna do that for me?”

Danny moaned out a yes, movements growing progressively sloppier as Roy brought him close to orgasm, fingers still wrapped around him but unmoving. The respite backed him away from the edge even as he milked pre-come from Danny’s cock, allowing him to think. It was completely possible to satisfy them both with mutual handjobs and Roy knew Danny knew it. While jerking each other off was all well and good - and something they had plenty of practice at - he had other plans.

Resting their foreheads together, he switched to a rhythm of long, slow strokes, waiting for Danny’s upstairs brain to catch onto the change. He licked salty sweat off Danny’s upper lip, watching as his face lost the singleminded intensity. When those gold-rimmed eyes finally focused properly, he stilled his hand altogether. 

”...B? Why’d you stop?”

“Don’t want you to come like this.”

”Whuh?”

Danny pulled him into a demanding kiss. Arching forward, Roy rubbed their bodies together, drinking in the whimpers when the stubble on his chest made contact with already sensitive nipples. He broke the kiss to trail his tongue across Danny’s collarbone, stopping to bite at the side of his neck.

“Gonna suck you off.”

“Fuck....”

Sliding off Danny’s lap with a full erection required more thought than he gave it, and he moaned as warm leather caressed the underside of his shaft on the way down to his knees. He leaned sideways, digging in his own bag (Bianca’s) for supplies before remembering that he didn’t carry condoms to the dressing room when Danny wasn’t in town. 

“Shit.”

Danny looked at him in confusion as he cursed.

“B?”

”Fucking...no condom.”

Blinking, Danny pointed at the nightstand and Roy crawled over, yanking open the top drawer. Inside, a jumble of items stared back. He dug past two lighters, some batteries, a business card for the local salon, and what looked like a jar of weed, but no sex supplies appeared. 

“Bottom drawer,” Danny called over unhelpfully, fisting his cock slowly.

Roy pushed the top drawer closed and pulled out the one below, still cursing under his breath. Underneath a vibrator, several bottles of lube, and - was that one of his shirts he’d been missing for months? - he finally spied a strip of condoms and tore one off before returning to the desk. He paused, foil packet in hand, remembering that he hadn’t actually asked.

”Do we need one?”

“Should be fine, but m’not like one hundred percent sure. Condom.”

He spared a glance at the way Danny’s slit was leaking profusely, licking his lips while his mouth watered at the sight. Resisting the urge to lap up the sticky pre-come and suckle the head until Danny shouted out his orgasm, he rolled the condom on quickly. Bianca might joke about communicable diseases, but Roy didn’t take chances with his health. They’d been away from each other long enough that Danny had surely messed around with more than the one person he mentioned, so better safe than not.

Latex didn’t taste nearly as good as Danny’s bare cock though. 

He pulled Danny’s thighs further apart for better access, swallowing hard when he hooked them over the arms of the chair, spreading his legs wide open. Glancing up, he could tell that Danny knew exactly the kind of erotic sight he presented, normal come-fuck-me smile tempered with smugness.

“Ready?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just a two-parter, but the smut took on a life of its own and needs another chapter after this. Not sorry bout it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always a challenge to write smut because I don't want to have them doing the same things over and over.

Instead of answering out loud, Danny reached down and tugged his head forward playfully, grip loose enough that he could easily break free. Roy went with the movement, wrapping his lips around the tip the moment he was close enough and tongue caressing the shaft on his way down. Danny’s fingers in his hair bounced his head back and forth a few times before releasing, content to let Roy set his rhythm. 

The thin barrier meant his teasing licks still pulled a moan, but thwarted his attempts to nibble at the skin underneath the head. They hadn’t needed a condom the last several times he’d blown Danny, and he’d forgotten how much of a difference it made in technique. Sighing, he abandoned licking and went down as far as he could comfortably swallow the throbbing cock instead, throat working around it.

_That_ caused a reaction, Danny pushing up against the restraining hand on his hip. He sucked hard on the head with every upstroke, slurping obscenely and humming against the shaft sliding over his tongue. The gasps and moans above him were the perfect soundtrack to a birthday blowjob. 

“Fuck...your mouth babe, fucking...suck my cock.”

Roy was more than happy to comply, bobbing his head faster and pressing a knuckle against the ridge of flesh behind Danny’s balls. Danny’s gaze followed his mouth as he moved before locking their eyes together. His own cock twitched, neglected, and he winked playfully before dropping the unoccupied hand down to give himself some relief. Jerking off left handed wasn’t the best, but combined with Danny’s cock in his mouth made up for any lack of coordination.

He pulled off a minute later, enjoying the way Danny whined and tried to spread his legs wider. 

“More. C’mon, you gotta-“

”Shhhh, angel,” he murmured soothingly, “gonna make you feel good.”

Relaxing his jaw, he licked both balls, bouncing them on his tongue before drawing them into his mouth one at a time to gently suck. Any harder and Danny would probably push him off, and he concentrated on riding the edge of that line between pleasure and pain until the hand in his hair tugged sharply. He gave one final pass of his tongue before returning to the straining shaft.

On the way, he sucked his index finger into his mouth, pulling it out and trailing wetly down. Danny didn’t always like to be fingered, but... He flicked his eyes up, tickling under heavy balls, waiting. The filthy smile accompanying a nod made him hum in wicked indulgence. 

At the first tease over the tightly clenched hole, Danny’s hips shot up fast enough that he nearly choked and had to pull off coughing.

”Fuck me- shit, sorry babe-“

”S’fine,” Roy wheezed, “wasn’t ready.”

Danny reached down and traced swollen lips with his thumb, slipping inside for Roy to gently suck. 

“You okay B?”

“Mmmhmmm.”

He released Danny’s thumb with a last suck, nipping at the fingertip. Roy sat back on his heels, enjoying the picture Danny made, hard cock framed by his spread thighs and chest flushed.

”Okay.”

The hand that landed in his hair felt more affectionate than controlling as he kissed his way back down an inner thigh, nudging Danny’s legs back up over the chair arms from where he’d leaned forward in concern. 

Between one moment and the next, the mood between them had changed, as it sometimes did, from erotically charged to more sensual. Wrapping his lips around the leaking head (wishing he could smear the sticky slick over his lips), he pressed the tip of his tongue over the slit, wiggling it in as far as the condom would allow. Roy concentrated on sucking just the head, stroking the shaft tightly, and a moment later he returned to circling Danny’s hole with a fingertip, pressing upwards just enough to meet with resistance. He massaged the rim in time with his tongue twisting over the swollen head, playing with the sensitive skin and wishing they had time for a proper fuck. Of course sex didn’t have to involve penetration, but it always made their reunions more enjoyable. 

Danny’s breathing grew more labored by the second, and he felt the shaft stiffening even further.

”You close?”

Fingers buried themselves in his hair, pulling it just short of painfully.

”Mmmhmmm, fuck...yeah- harder, need it so bad-“

”Come for me,” Roy rasped out.

He relaxed his jaw and took Danny all the way in, sealing his lips around the throbbing shaft and moaning as Danny fucked his mouth. 

Just a little more...

“M’gonna come baby. Gonna come in your mouth, so fucking goo-“

Danny came with a sharp cry, jaw slack with pleasure and stomach muscles straining as he bent forward before collapsing bonelessly in the chair. Roy slowly moved up and down a few more times, drawing it out as Danny’s cock twitched in his mouth with aftershocks. The cum filling the condom pressed hot on his tongue, and he thought about days where he let Danny paint his face with his release, licking his own cum off Roy’s lips greedily. Not today, but maybe next time.

He let the softening cock slip out, taking care of the condom. Danny still looked dazed, and Roy kissed his thighs patiently, waiting for him to come back down. His jaw ached a little, but he’d be fine by the time Bianca stepped on stage tomorrow.

At last, Danny’s eyes focused on his face, fucked out smile stretching his lips.

”...so fucking good.”

”Yeah?”

”Mmmhmmm. Your turn.”

Danny stood on wobbly legs, pulling Roy to his feet and pushing him onto the bed. He let himself be directed to lie back, propped up by the pillows and wondering what Danny had in mind. Instead of falling to his knees, Danny knelt on the bed beside him, reaching over to rummage in the bottom drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube. 

He poured a palmful, capping the bottle and tossing it aside. Roy groaned as slippery fingers closed around his erection, coaxing it back to full hardness. Instead of the twisting strokes Danny usually used to jerk him off, he seemed more concerned with simply spreading the slickness over his cock.

“What are you-“

Danny cut him off by leaning forward, tongue slipping inside his mouth for a sloppy kiss.

”You’ll see.”

With that, he gave Roy an absolutely wicked smile, and turned around to straddle his thighs, facing his feet.

”Angel?”

Wiggling his ass, Danny clamped his knees together, forcing Roy’s thighs closed. Then he dropped to sit, cock nestling in the cleft between his cheeks. He grabbed for Roy’s hands, setting them firmly on his hips and looking back over his shoulder with a wink.

”Go ahead.”

Roy didn’t have to be told twice. He gave an experimental thrust upwards, moaning as Danny squeezed around him, ass muscles flexing. Danny caught his rhythm a moment later, grinding down with every roll of his hips. It wasn’t the same as a fuck, but watching and feeling Danny’s ass bounce was the next best thing. He splayed his fingers wide, hooked over the crest of each hip, thrusting faster. 

“Fuck my ass,” Danny demanded, still watching him, “fuck me hard, I want your cock.”

The slide of his bare cock so tantalizingly close to Danny’s hole was at once dangerously forbidden and so tempting. Roy allowed himself to imagine sex without anything between them, moaning when Danny’s slippery fingers closed around his balls.

”Want your cum baby, gonna give it to me?”

Danny’s hips rocked in perfect counterpoint, Roy beginning to lose his rhythm, gasping for breath.

”Fucking- yeah...love your ass, always so tight- fuck, want it want you mine-“

Neither of them ever brought up the things they said on the edge of orgasm after the fact.

He came seconds later, Danny’s moan drowned out by his own. Cum spattered over the clenching muscles of his stomach, over Danny’s lower back and ass. As soon as it was clear he’d finished, Danny turned back around to lie on top, arms wrapped around his shoulders and heedless of the mess between them. He kissed Roy slowly, humming in sated content.

”Thank you for my birthday present,” Danny whispered.

”It was my pleasure.”

”Love you.”

”Love you too, pussyface.”

Danny dropped his head, nosing at the side of Roy’s neck. They laid there in silence, breathing returning to normal and sweat cooling. Eventually, Roy tugged gently on Danny’s hair.

”You know...”

”Whuh?”

“Bonnie say how long she’d be gone?”

”Uhhh,” Danny scrunched his nose, trying to remember, “two hours. Why?”

Roy glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 

“If you want, we’ve got time if you wanna go again.”

Danny considered the offer, weighing the thought of another orgasm. 

”Nah.”

”No?”

There was no way Roy could get it up and come again in the time they had left, which they both knew, meaning he would be planning on just getting Danny off.

“Nuh uhh. Just stay like this?”

”Pussyface, we’re gonna stick like this. At least- hand me my bag?”

Groaning, Danny stretched over the edge of the bed, snagging Bianca’s handbag with his fingertips and dropping it on the sheets next to them. Roy pulled it open one-handed, fishing out a package of wet wipes. He gave them enough of a clean that they wouldn’t regret it later, set an alarm on his phone, then pushed the bag back onto the floor.

Danny was a comfortable weight on his body, and Roy pulled the blanket up over them. He felt a yawn against his neck, and smiled up at the ceiling.

”Happy birthday, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca’s totally booked for her tour in Canada, but we’re going to pretend she snuck off for a day before Danny went to New York.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birthday Boy, New York Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821253) by [doctor_bitchcraftt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt)


End file.
